Atarius X Keith
Characters Keith © Amanda2324 Atarius © bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Keith: Oh, I'm sure that girl now understands that I do love her! ^^ Hopefully she will stop playing hard to get soon, my heart cannot survive long without hers! *his horse rolls eyes in annoyance* Atarius: *listening to him talk* hmm... Keith: Well, time to practice! If I am to wed her, than I shall be a grand knight who can protect his love! ^^ And maybe my lance skills will help to woo her. Atarius: Excuse me, sir... I'm sorry to have overheard you but could you answer a question for me? Keith: *stops and looks to him, smiling* Yes, what is it, good sir? Atarius: I just didn't realize knights could get marry when they're enlisted... Keith: Well, it depends on the country, but my liege allows his knights to wed. He believes that it makes us better, gives us a greater motive to fight with! Atarius: Oh.. yes, I could see that. Keith: ^^ So you must not have a wife yet, either. Atarius: No.. no I do not. Keith: Do you think you might? I'm hoping I will; to have a woman that I'm sworn to protect, and to have kids... it's something I've thought about for a long time. Atarius: Er.. well I don't know about kids... But yes, perhaps someday, to married.. would be nice... Keith: *nods* Are you a soldier as well? Oh, I'm Keith, by the way. A humble cavalier. Atarius: No, I am not. I am Lord Atarius, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Keith. Keith: *smiles* A pleasure to meet you, my lord. Is there any other service I can do for you? Atarius: Oh, no it is fine. And no need to call me lord. Keith: If you insist! If you need anything else, just call me. I'll be practicing with my lance outside of the village, so I don't hurt anyone. Atarius: Hmm, I should probably start my trek back anyway... Keith: *salutes* Yes, sir! I bid you farewell. *rides off* Atarius: *sighs and begins walking back* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Keith: *riding casually through the coutryside* Ah, a beautiful day! It is good thatit does not match the state of my heart... Atarius: *Spots him* Oh hey, its um... Keith was it? Keith: *stops and looks over* Oh, Lord A-er, I mean... sir Atarius! Good to see you again. How fare you? Atarius: Oh, fine I suppose. And you? Keith: I am well. Travelling, are you? Atarius: A bit. I never stray too far away from home, though... Keith: Ah, I see. I would love to stay close to home; but in the army, that's hardly possible. Atarius: *smiles* I can only imagine. I would not be able to travel so far away.. Keith: So you like where you live pretty well? Atarius: Absolutely. The forest is a beautiful and sacred thing. What about your home? Keith: We're out on the plains, where there's little to nothing as far as the eye can see. But it's a peaceful place, nonetheless. Atarius: Oh, I see. The forest is very different. Keith: *nods* I'm sure it, too, is a grand place to live. What's it like? Atarius: It's tranquil and quiet, but if you listen carefully you can hear everything. Birds, squirrels, foxes, even the trees. Keith: ...I don't think I've ever heard the trees. What do they sound like? Atarius: Depends on the sound of the wind, the time of year, everything. It's always different Keith: Hmmm, interesting... Atarius: Yes, its very lovely Keith: I'll have to visit one some time. Is there one nearby? Atarius: Of course! I would never venture too far from my homeland... Keith: So your home is nearby? Perhaps I could visit! Atarius: Perhaps.. We do not generally get outsiders. My village is hidden and secretive Keith: Oooohhhh, I see! I'll leave it alone, then. The last time I bothered something that wanted to be kept secret and left alone, I nearly got myself eaten! *laughs* Bears do NOT like to be abruptly awakened. Atarius: Yes, many humans bring problems to us elves. And so when my father founded the village he had every citizen train and kept it very small so it might never be discovered by anyone who would bring us harm Keith: ...you're an elf? Huh, I never noticed... I've never met an elf before, but I don't see why people are so afraid of you. You're harmless - er, I mean, you could probably beat me to a bloody pulp if you wanted to, but you wouldn't unless I deserved it, right? *chuckles nervously* You get what I mean, right? 0.o Atarius: Of course. We are very just and sensible creatures. Keith: *nods in agreement* Well, Sir Atarius, I'd best be getting back, before my partner gets mad about me being late again. *waves* Farewell! Atarius: Of course, farewell! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Keith: *lying in the grass, staring up at the sky* Atarius: *going for a stroll* Sir Keith? You know, someone might trip on you out here.. Keith: *blinks* 0.o *looks up* Oh, hi Atarius! ^^ Yes, I suppose you're right... *sits up* I was just cloud watching. Atarius: Do you read the clouds? Keith: ...read them? No, I just watch them. I can hardly read words, let alone clouds! Atarius: Oh.. I've heard of those who can read clouds. I've never been able to either, I'm afraid Keith: I've heard that by watching the clouds, one can predict the weather, and sometimes even natural disasters, like earthquakes, hurricanes, and volcanic eruptions. I suppose that could be defined as reading the clouds... but I'm not one of those people, unfortunately. Atarius: Yes, it would be quite the gift Keith: Hmmm... I'm not sure if I would like to have that talent, though. Atarius: Why not? Keith: Well, what if I could predict a disaster, but I could do nothing to stop it, or save anyones lives? All that would do is hinder my mental and emotional well-being with worry. Atarius: Why couldn't you at least try to save people's lives? Keith: I would love to do that... but what's the point in having powers if it could save no one? Atarius: Why wouldn't it save people? Keith: In the example I gave - there has to be some sort of catch. Like... lemme put it this way. You can predict tomorrows weather with todays clouds; same goes for natural disasters. What good would that do if it predicts an earthquake that happens clear on the otherside of the continent? Even the fastest of pegasus knights wouldn't be able to carry the message to the people of that area in time. Atarius: Oh, cloud reading isn't local? Keith: *shrugs* It really depends on how fast the wind blows. The wind can go many times faster than any pegasus or wyvern; I'm sure it can blow clouds from faraway to our country in a matter of hours, while it would've taken us days to travel, maybe even weeks. Atarius: Hmm.. That is a good point. I had never thought of that before... It seems everything has some sort of downside to it, huh? Keith: *nods* So it does... what makes it worth it if the downside doesn't render it useless. To read the clouds, and know that they predict our own weather, we could save lives, were the clouds to warn of a terrible storm. So on the one hand, it does no good; on the other, it could at least save some lives. Atarius: Yes.. yes, precisely. It still can be helpful Keith: Hm... maybe I will try to learn how to read clouds. Though I'm not sure who I could go to for help with that. Atarius: *shrugs* I wouldn't know. It's often hard to even see the clouds in the forest, so no one in my village has ever bothered trying Keith: *nods* That's understandable. *stands up and brushes himself off* Atarius: Yes, sometimes the trees completely block out the sky Keith: I'm not sure I'd like that... I like to see the stars at night, and the clouds during the day. Atarius: Hmm yes.. Some feel like it is suffocating, but for me it is freeing Keith: Being in the forest is freeing... how so? Atarius: I don't know how to explain it.. perhaps just being so close to nature. It's like being close the beginning of civilization, when the world was first created, the beginning of time. No buildings.. no roads.. just the way the world was intended to be Keith: ...I'm not sure the world was intended to have nothing more than nature itself on it, but I see your point. Atarius: I believe it was. All this progress you humans do.. perhaps it is convenient, but it can also be destructive. Keith: Nature itself can be destructive. Atarius: Perhaps, but progress speeds up the process Keith: Well, the way I see it, there are many types of animals that would've gone extinct were it not for, not only human intervention, but also many of the inventions of man kind. I believe some of them were... prarie dogs, wombats, and... a certain type of rabbit. Oh, and midget deer. Atarius: But how about the horses you humans have enslaved. They could have been wild, roaming the country. Now most are domesticated Keith: Who are you to say that we have enslaved them? For some of us, our horses are like our partners, and they seem quite happy with that. Atarius: They're content because they know no other kind of life. Still, aren't you happier right now than if you constantly had to carry someone on your back? Keith: If I had the strength of a horse, I'm sure it would be fun. *thinks* Let's put it this way... in the wild, most horses do not live more than six years. Also, only so many horses live past colt-hood. Horses could've very well been one of the species that carnivores would drive to extinction. So, we have to do something to keep that from happening, correct? Feeding them, providing them a safe place to spend the night. All which cost quitea bit of money; especially when they must be cared for when injured or they become ill. Now, think of what we have them do for us as nothing more than, say, payment. They work for us in exchange for food, water, shelter, treatment when they fall ill, and not only all of that, but a much longer life. Atarius: *thinks for a moment* Well... perhaps but.. but still there's no way of knowing for sure that they prefer that... Keith: *shrugs* Animals are not capable of logical thought... I'm not sure it would be fair to place them into a position where they would have to choose, because they would naturally choose what is familiar to them, not necessarily what is better. Other factors play a role, but you get my point. *stretches* I guess that's just something we'll have to ponder until we learn how to understand them. *eyes widen* Speaking of which, my horse is probably wondering why I haven't fed him his mid afternoon meal yet... I should be going soon. Atarius: I suppose so... Farewell Keith! Keith: *grins* See ya around, Atarius! *leaves* 'End of Support A ' '''Atarius, Nature's Guardian, and Keith, Thoughtful Cavalier Okay, so the two didn't agree on every single subject - big whoop. That didn't stop them from having long, respectful conversations. Of course, it became a problem when Keith decided to try to get Atarius to hook up with a woman, or at least socialize with folks of the opposite gender, but eventually Keith got the message. Atarius was content being single, and nothing was going to change that.